


另一种用途

by guisu



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	另一种用途

当Chuck冲完澡舒舒服服地躺在自己床上的时候，已经将近凌晨二点半。他刚从一场疯狂的派对上逃出来……准确地说，是成功地逃出来！他不知道这种刺激的生活什么时候才能结束？不过偶尔他也挺喜欢这种额外的冒险——仅限于偶尔。

他无法想象如同Sarah和Casey他们那样每天过着紧张的日子，他们把他送回家后还需要把“目标”交给上头、确认没有无法合作的目击者以及一堆文书工作。能变幻各种不同身份的确很酷，可是如果会伴随着生命危险的话，Chuck觉得自己还是得再三犹豫的。毕竟这是生活，不是某个电子游戏或者……电脑游戏。

在床上翻个身，可能是之前情绪过于亢奋地缘故，他有点睡不着。在这点上他不得不庆幸今天姐姐他们都值夜班，要不然他明天的早餐时间就得再度对亲人撒谎，他都快数不清自打变成‘政府财产’后，他骗过他们多少回，这让他内心充满愧疚！

“Hello！”

仰脸盯着天花板、假装那里站着另一个自己，Chuck小声对空气打着招呼。但随即他想到个有趣的主意——

“Hello！”比刚才要大声地，他重复了次。

“Hello？”

“嗨！”

“早上好？！”

“嘿！我知道你在，Casey！”自从Chuck上回发现窃听器后他也试图努力抗争过，甚至还和两位探员大吵一架，可惜似乎当他没有产生“闪”动时，他的发言在该死地John Casey面前没有丝毫影响力，更不幸的是连Sarah都没站在他这边……据说是为了什么大局考虑。

“Casey，你就从没有想过为什么要当间谍吗？”单向传送的信号不可能给在房间里言语的男人任何回应，可他似乎并不在意仍一个劲儿地说个没完，“我承认这份工作很伟大！没错，你们是在为国家服务，保护市民、保护我们这个国家。但是你就没想过自己的家庭？比如像我，我有一个爱我的姐姐，虽然她总爱为我操心，但这种人与人紧密联系的感觉真的很好，你就从没向往过吗？”

从心怀不满到习惯成自然，Chuck很清楚平时监听的工作都是由Casey负责的，他不明白为什么从某方面来讲很像杀手的男人，怎么就能耐下性子地观察自己的一言一行。记得刚开始……确切的说是他刚发现反对无效的那段日子，他曾尝试利用和Morgan枯燥透顶的聊天内容来击退“敌人”，可当他们在四天里不断地争论着关于汉堡材料、汉堡吃法、汉堡产地一整套关于汉堡的话题后，Casey居然在第五天上班时丢给他一本《如何制作美味汉堡的一百种方法》，那时Chuck觉得自己只要看到汉堡两个字都快想吐了。

喋喋不休地唠叨着自己大脑都几乎跟不上的内容……事实上经过一整天的工作和晚上的过量运动，Chuck很想就这么闭上眼睛睡到失去知觉，可是他还是不能自控地嘀咕着：“……基于以上这些情况。你知道吗，Casey？实际上很多人都不知道自己真正想要的是什么，就像有些顾客在Buy more里，明明他们需要的可能只是USB Hub，可临买的时候他们又会想万一以后需要别的接口呢？他们就会在货架前犹豫不决，那时只需要旁观者小小地推动，他们极大部分会买下自己不需要的部分。”

“其实有时候我还真痛恨这份工作，没完没了的货物单、没完没了的技术问题。Morgan说每个人都痛恨自己的工作，那你和Sarah呢？”

“今天是武器走私，明天是大毒枭，为什么FBI和CIA不在一开始就解决他们？”

“我突然发现其实我们根本没有好好聊过，我甚至都不怎么了解Sarah，更不用提你和Bryce。哦，老天！Bryce他还算是我大学时代最好的朋友，可现在回想却发现我根本算不上了解他，除了他留给我的一大堆痛苦记忆……”

“……其实我不是想抱怨现在生活，我只是有些困惑难道今后我就不得不这么……哦，等等！我的电话！”寂静的夜里突然响起的电话铃声吓了Chuck一跳，他笨拙地侧身从床边的柜子上摸过座机、急急忙忙地按下接听键：“喂？”

“Chuck！”熟悉的声音正是今晚没有回过半句话的聊天对象。

“Casey？”

“闭嘴！！！”

“O……K……”

－END－


End file.
